


'Til I Finally Know Your Name

by Miledh (Argelia_Aka)



Series: ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, In which Arthur found the Mirror of Erised, Mirror of Erised
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argelia_Aka/pseuds/Miledh
Summary: Arthur no puede entender lo que ve en el espejo. No es su reflejo, más diferente no podría ser— y está seguro de nunca haber visto a esa persona en su vida. Sin embargo, la imagen es tan clara y su corazón duele al observarlo... ¿quién es ese chico de orejas ridículas?





	'Til I Finally Know Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por este [post](http://coulbymcgrath.tumblr.com/post/43843797740/merlin-crossover-au-in-which-merlin-created-the).

_How long will you make me wait?_  
_I don't know how much more I can take._

 _I missed you_  
_But I haven't met you_  
_Oh but I want to_  
_How I do_

 _Slowly counting down the days_  
_'Til I finally know your name_

**The Civil Wars - To Whom It May Concern**

* * *

Arthur observó el espejo abandonado en medio de la habitación.

No podía dormir.

Se había escabullido de la torre de Gryffindor en busca de... algo, que le ayudara a dormir y había terminado aquí, en algún pasillo del ala este. Entró al salón porque estaba cansado, porque estaba seguro de haber caminado horas en la oscuridad y cuando se dio cuenta de que no reconocía el lugar en el que se encontraba, no quiso entrar en pánico. Seguro era sólo la hora lo que hacía lucir todo tan distinto, a veces pasaba incluso con la mansión de Uther, y después de que una de las sirvientas lo encontrara llorando en el Salón de Dibujo y le llevara de regreso con su padre, sólo para ser regañado por tamaña cobardía, Arthur se había decidido a ser más valiente y no tenerle miedo a la oscuridad.

O a los pasillos confusos.

Tampoco a los salones abandonados con misteriosos espejos.

Incluso si la superficie de dicho espejo parecía hecha de hielo en lugar de cristal, sucio y lleno de estrías hasta el punto que nada podía verse reflejado en él, al menos no a esta distancia. Su marco dorado se encontraba muy maltratado, sus grabados en el borde tan deteriorados que sus formas no se distinguían. Arthur sentía frío tan sólo observándolo, y sin embargo no se marchó, porque de él se expedía una luz que iluminaba suavemente la habitación.

Arthur no le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, pero podía esperar aquí hasta que saliera el sol y él pudiera encontrar su camino de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor.

Se sentó contra la pared a un lado de la puerta, varita todavía en mano y lo más lejos posible del misterioso espejo.

Arthur estaba cansado. Llevaba una mes atendiendo a Hogwarts y las cosas no eran... no eran como se las había imaginado. Morgana le ignoraba, más ocupada pasando tiempo con sus amigos de Slytherin que intentando prestarle atención. Todos los demás niños en su cuarto no paraban de hablar sobre su madre y le pedían que hiciera hechizos de los que él no tenía ni idea, y luego se alejaban decepcionados cuando él no podía hacerlos. Arthur estaba— a Arthur no le gustaba cuando eso pasaba, así que había intentado prestar más atención en clase, pero era inútil, sus hechizos no mejoraban.

Había estudiado todo ese verano para poder ser de los mejores en la escuela, pero Arthur seguía sin sentirse como un verdadero mago.

Enterró el rostro sobre sus rodillas, sintiendo como el estómago le comenzaba a doler otra vez.

Escuchó un murmullo.

Arthur levantó la cabeza, mirando a todas partes por algo que lo hubiera causado.

Ahí estaba otra vez.

Se escuchaba como... la arena, en uno de los antiguos relojes en el estudio de su padre. Arthur se levantó, varita lista, murmurando un  _lumus_  que iluminara un poco más el lugar. Todavía no parecía haber nada ahí, nada excepto por el espejo que ahora parecía brillar con más fuerza.

Arthur tragó. En cuanto dio un paso en su dirección volvió a escuchar el sonido de la arena corriendo, esta vez con más fuerza. Él se detuvo y la arena se detuvo. Dio otro paso y esta vez continuó escuchándola, como si le incitara a seguir acercándose. Arthur ahora estaba demasiado curioso como para pensar en detenerse. El espejo era más claro entre más se acercaba, pero todavía no se veía nada más que una silueta oscura en su superficie.

La silueta era más alta que Arthur.

Se siguió haciendo cada vez más grande y era obvio que no llevaba las ropas de Arthur. El corazón de Arthur estaba latiendo con fuerza dentro de su pecho, pero aún así extendió una mano, la otra figura haciendo lo mismo, y cuando al fin estaba lo bastante cerca para tocar el cristal— un chico de cabellos negros y pálido como un espíritu se apareció en su lugar, observándole con grandes ojos azules.

—¡Aaaahhh!— Arthur retrocedió con un salto, pero la otra figura no se movió. Parecía estarle observando con algo entre la curiosidad y la sorpresa. El chico en el espejo volvió a bajar la mano, sin apartar jamás la vista de él. Arthur tragó antes de preguntar. —¿Quién eres?

El chico no le respondió, sólo inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado, como si le hubiera escuchado, pero no le pudiera entender.

—¿Quién. Eres? —repitió Arthur, esta vez más lento. Nada.

Arthur no sabía que hacer. No quería tener que volver a salir todavía, pero quedarse a solas con un reflejo que no era su reflejo le parecía aún más tétrico que los pasillos del Colegio llenos de cuadros que te seguían a todas partes. Una de las cosas que menos le gustaban de Hogwarts.

Perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos, no notó que había comenzado a jugar con su varita, golpeando la punta contra la palma de su mano derecha, apagando y encendiendo la luz una y otra vez. El chico del espejo observó esto con curiosidad, haciendo aparecer del aire un palo muy parecido al de Arthur, levantándolo en el aire para admirarlo y luego comenzar a jugar con el mismo, encendiendo una luz en la punta y volviéndola a apagar. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

Cuando Arthur le echó un vistazo, le encontró así. El chico estaba sonriendo, maravillado ante sus propias acciones. Arthur sintió por un momento la llama de los celos, porque a él le había costado mucho tiempo no sólo mostrar señales de magia, también comenzar a realizar cualquier clase de hechizo. ¿Y un reflejo cualquiera podía hacerlo tan sólo observándolo?

Excepto que— era un reflejo, ¿cierto? No era una persona real, así que en realidad no contaba.

Además se veía tan feliz. Arthur recordaba muy bien su propia frustración todos esos años en los que había estado seguro de que no tenía magia. Fuera alguien real o no, Arthur también se sentía un poco feliz por él, porque nadie merecía quedarse sin magia.

—Hey —el chico alzó la vista de donde estaba jugando y le miró con una gran sonrisa, de esas sonrisas que Arthur no recordaba alguna vez haber visto dirigidas a él. —¿Q-quieres ver algo más genial?

El chico se iluminó todavía más, asintiendo con energía. Arthur podía sentir la misma sonrisa en su rostro, excepto que él estaba también nervioso. Éste era tal vez el único hechizo que le salía a la perfección, e incluso así no se había atrevido a conjurarlo frente a otras personas antes de hoy por temor a que no le saliera y volviera a decepcionar a todos. Tal vez ésta podía ser una buena práctica, con la otra persona siendo sólo un reflejo y así.

Respiró profundo.

No había encantamiento alguno que pronunciar. La primera vez que Arthur había sostenido su varita, una lluvia de chispas escarlatas habían salido disparadas de la punta, demostrando que era un mago de verdad. Después de eso, en su casa, Arthur había intentado— había buscado una forma de hacer a su padre incluso más orgulloso, así que esa noche pensó en alguna forma de mejorar ese momento. Ésta había sido su respuesta.

—Uno, dos, tres...— Arthur alzó su varita con toda la confianza que pudo reunir, una sola imagen en su cabeza. La misma lluvia de chispas salió disparadas hacia arriba, excepto que en lugar de caer se quedaron suspendidas y comenzaron a reunirse hasta formar un dragón. Un dragón que, Arthur observó con maravilla, comenzó a agitar las alas y a dar vueltas alrededor de su mano.

Arthur rió de la sorpresa, eso nunca había pasado. Se giró para compartir el momento con el otro chico, pero en lugar de encontrar al otro maravillado también ante esta muestra de magia, le vio llorando. Miraba al dragón que comenzaba a desvanecerse con cada nueva vuelta como si él se encontrara en algún lugar muy lejano. Cuando al fin se extinguieron todas las chispas, pareció regresar y notar por primera vez las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Se las limpió de manera distraída con ambas mangas de su camisa, pero no fue hasta largo rato después que al fin alzó la vista para mirar a Arthur.

Esta vez no parecía tan joven.

Arthur no sabía lo que había hecho mal, no sabía como pedir disculpas.

Al final, antes de que Arthur pudiera hacer algo, el chico (¿adulto, era un adulto?) miró su propia varita y la alzó de la misma manera que Arthur, sólo que en esta ocasión Arthur vio los labios del otro moverse, aunque él no pudo escuchar nada. Así como había pasado con Arthur, un dragón de chispas rojas apareció desde la punta, volando en círculos alrededor de su hechicero. Excepto que dicho hechicero no sonreía y tampoco lo hizo Arthur.

Cuando ese dragón también se extinguió, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Todo el castillo parecía contener la respiración.

Arthur notó que el cuarto ya no parecía tan oscuro. Tal vez era sólo su imaginación, pero Arthur no quería quedarse más tiempo ahí y esa parecía una excusa tan buena como cualquiera.

—Escucha, tengo que irme ¿está bien? —intentó llamar su atención. El otro sólo le miró con esa misma mirada tan cansada y pesada, así que Arthur sólo siguió.— Puedo venir mañana, si quieres... —al menos podía intentarlo— ¡...Podría enseñarte nuevos trucos, para tu varita!

O al menos podía intentarlo.

Pero antes de que Arthur pudiera seguir hablando, el otro ya estaba negando con la cabeza y le había dejado de mirar. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, le miró de manera muy, muy triste y Arthur se sintió rechazado. Quiso decir algo, quiso decirle que podía hacerlo mejor, que aunque el otro no pudiera hablar, ambos podían ser amigos. Arthur quería ser su amigo.

Excepto que eso no era posible, ¿cierto? El otro no era real.

Arthur quiso llorar, lo cual no era justo, porque llorar era vergonzoso y nada de valientes. Arthur cerró los ojos con fuerza, forzándolos a no derramar ni una sola lágrima.

—Sí, bueno —habló sin pensar—, ¡tú tienes orejas ridículas!

Lo cual era cierto.

Arthur salió de ahí dando un portazo, sin poder olvidarse de esa imagen. De esos ojos azules más claros que los de Arthur, de ese cabello negro que parecía un nido de pájaros, de como su piel parecía la de un fantasma, excepto que sin ser traslúcida. De sus ropas anticuadas, descuidadas y obviamente desgastadas. Arthur intentó olvidar como por un momento no se había sentido solo ahí dentro.


End file.
